


Five Firsts (and One Second)

by Lord_BucKam



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5+1 Things, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Healthy relationship FOR ONCE, Infinity War never happened, IronStrange, It was supposed to be way longer so, Just some cheesy romance really, M/M, Maybe a sequel someday ?, Mention of Strange's backstory, Nobody hurt my faves in this house, Precious Peter Parker, Sweet, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, because they deserve it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 15:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_BucKam/pseuds/Lord_BucKam
Summary: A collection of the firsts of Tony and Stephen. Some happy, some silly, some hurtful… Just a quick glimpse of what their life together could be.





	Five Firsts (and One Second)

**Author's Note:**

> Heya ! It’s been a little while since I wanted to write some IronStrange, and this seemed the right occasion : this is for the 10k shoutout contest by @irnstrvnge ! Hope you’ll enjoy it as much as I did when I wrote it !
> 
> (Damn, I should be revising… Eh.)

**First Kiss**

Tony was having trouble breathing.

He was buried under tons of concrete, probably a whole building, and he could feel the pressure even in his armor. He fought against a wave of panic. He got through worse; he’ll get out of here eventually.

Or more like, someone will get him out of here. His reactor broke in his fall. He closed his eyes. Yes, someone will save him, he wasn’t alone in this fight, he’ll get out and then have that date Stephen promised him-

He heard something under him before he felt falling… By a few centimeters. The pressure disappeared and he took an inspiration. He took his plate off to see Strange on top of him, brows furrowed and a concerned expression all over his face.

“Wait wha-“

“Your transponder was off and nobody knew where you were, took long to find you.”

Oh. Stephen created a portal. Okay, he understood now.

A quick glance at the sorcerer had him notice the cuts and bruises on his face and arms, even his clothes were burned here and there, and he felt his heart ache. The battle had been difficult for them all apparently.

He opened his suit and tried to get up.

“So it’s over ? Is every-“ He couldn’t finish that he was pulled in a tight embrace for a few seconds, before it loosened and his face was cupped.

The lips against his were soft, yet it was kind of rushed, like he was scared. When they broke contact, he noted the hands on his cheeks shaking, and not only from Stephen’s _disease._

“Don’t ever, ever scare me like that. You hear me ?” They looked at each other in the eyes for a moment. Tony still couldn’t believe it.

“…Okay. Promise… I’m sorry.”

“Good.”

They stayed like this a few moments more before it started to feel awkward. He coughed.

“Um… So, is everyone okay ?”

“Yeah, they are.”

“Parker kid ?”

“He’s alright. He did well today.”

“Uh-huh.”

Silence.

“Maybe we should talk about this ?”

“Not now.”

“…Dinner, tonight ?”

“…Alright.”

 

**First Argument.**

“What ?”

“You heard me, I won’t move in with you.”

“You can’t be s-“

“I need to stay here. I’m the guardian of this place, remember ?”

“But Wong’s here, isn’t he ?”

“He can’t do it alone.”

“It’s not even far from her-“

“Tony.”

“We can come in less than two minutes if there’s anything.”

“That’s not the problem.”

“Than what it is ?”

“I told you !”

They kept arguing for at least an hour. Tony wanted them to live together at the compound. It would be way easier for them, but Stephen was inconvincible. He couldn’t leave the Sanctum Sanctorum, it was where the Time Stone belonged and his must protect it. Leaving it there would be too risky. He needed to stay there, even if Tony wanted him elsewhere.

“Listen. It’s not that I don’t want to live with you, of course I do, but I don’t have a choice.”

“But we can’t see each other enough, I spend my time working at the Compound, and if you always stay here then…” He took an inspiration, trying to back up tears. He was getting too emotional about it all. “I _need_ you with me, Stephen.”

Sighing, the sorcerer relaxed his posture and approached to hug him, comforting. He gently kissed his exposed neck and shoulder.

“I need you too, Tony. God I need you…” He drew circles on his back, thinking. There must be some kind of compromise, something they can agree on that would somehow satisfy them both… “… What if _you_ moved in ? It’s kind of a big place after all, we can both fit in.” He felt the other’s laugh vibrate through his thorax pressed against his.

“If you’re okay with some… _Renovations_.”

“Uhh… Or maybe an apartment ? There’s some nice ones in the neighborhood.”

“Well, I suppose a second home won’t really hurt, huh…” He couldn’t help but smile at the remark. “Even if I’ll probably get a bit yelled at by Pepper… I’ll think about it.”

“Okay.”

 

**First “I Love You”.**

“Tony-“ Stephen entered the lab, not bothering to knock. The genius already told him that he could come see him whenever he wanted, and as expected he found him working. Less expected, his voice was half covered by the noise of the roaring engine and the 90’ hard rock put in full volume. He stared for a second, before he cleared his throat and tried again.

“Tony.”

“Hm ?” Wearing only a black tank top and jeans, covered in grease and a screw in hand, a tablet in the other, the billionaire turned to look at him, and instantly a smile bloomed on his sweet lips. “Stephen, hi. Wasn’t expecting you-“ he shot a glance at his tablet, “-at three and half in the afternoon ? Wow, I thought it was still night…” The ex-doctor frowned.

“Did you sleep ?”

“Eight.” 

“Hours ?” The mechanic smiled awkwardly.

“Minutes… But it’s okay, I had a good, almost full night of sleep yesterday !” Stephen sighed. It was not like he could change anything about it, not like this anyway.

“Alright, if you say so. But I’m not here for that.”

“Oh ?”

“I actually want to show you something.” He wanted to sound serious but a smile made his way to his lips. He could see the spark of interest in those big brown beautiful eyes, and that always made him melt. 

“Get up.” He gestured for him to leave his spot near the piece of car he was working on. “And you may want to put on a jacket.”

“Where’re we going ?” A hint of playfulness was in his voice. He was obviously excited, and Stephen just knew how much he was fond of surprises. Luckily, he loved to surprise him too.

“You’ll see.” He waited for his genius boyfriend to grab a leather jacket from somewhere in the lab and opened a portal. The fresh air hit them mercilessly as they stepped on the other side, in the snowy ground. It was night. Tony looked at him questioningly, before he motioned to him to look at the sky instead.

Then he saw his expression filled with awe.

“Wait, we’re-“

“In Finland. According to my calculations, today –well, tonight, is the best time to admire the aurora borealis.”

The Northern lights marbled the dark sky with their greenish glow, moving in a definite current, and yet seeming so free…

It was truly beautiful.

It wasn’t the first time the sorcerer had seen them, though. He saw it once from his parents’ house in Nebraska, with his sister… He cherished those memories, and somehow wanted to share it with Tony. He closed his eyes for a second, took a breath from the chilly northern air, and turned to the genius. He waited for him to do the same and kissed him tenderly. Once they separated, he murmured, in the intimacy of the place and moment, almost lost in the wind.

“I love you.”

He wanted it to be unique, special. He wasn’t very good at demonstrating, and he did not want to ruin such precious words in a boring, meaningless routine.

He will not say it often, but when he does, it will be sincere.

The big brown beautiful eyes were staring at him, almost tearing up (he couldn’t say if it was because of _that_ , or just the cold wind around them. But whatever), a turmoil of emotions passing through them like in an open book, and then a smile.

“You ass, I wanted to make it special too, but you just ruined it all. How am I supposed to keep up with something like this, huh ?” They laughed, light heartedly, not thinking of what it all meant for them now. They just wanted to _feel_ it.

“You don’t have to.”

“Like hell I don’t.”

“-Honestly, just you saying it would be more than enough for me.”

Another kiss, and another whisper.

“…I love you.”

They stayed there for a long moment, until the cold got on them enough to break the sweet romance. They came back to the lab and kissed some more. Stephen had it planned : they had the whole afternoon for themselves…

 

**First Time.**

“Hey Mr. Stark, you here ?”

“Uh ?”

The first thing Tony saw as he woke up was a teen kind of awkwardly standing in the middle of his living room.

Thank god he wore a t-shirt as he exited the bedroom.

“Wait- What are you doing here kid ?” His hazy brain tried to find an answer to his own question, in vain.

“Bu- Mr. Stark, I called you yesterday- Aunt May is out of the city for the week-end and I asked if I could stay here- You said you were okay…?”

Suddenly he put two and two together.

Oh damn, right. He totally forgot.

“Wh- well, okay, sure.” Ugh, his mind really couldn’t work without his daily dose of caffeine.

“You were expecting someone, Tony ?” Stephen entered the living room, wearing only his boxers. Tony wanted to facepalm.

“Mr. Dr. Strange ? You’r- wait- OMG” Peter literally screeched. “I-I’m so sorry Mr. Stark I didn’t know- I didn’t want to disturb you !! I- I should better go I think !” Before he could say anything the kid stormed out of the apartment, gasping another _OMG_. He sighed. God, first thing in the morning…

He heard a sweet laugh behind him as a pair of powerful arms hugged him.

“’Morning, love.” He was still annoyed by all this, but he smiled anyway.

“’Morning, buttercup.”

“You okay ? After last night~” The remark earned the sorcerer a light punch on the bicep.

“As I already said, I’m not too old for that.”

“Sure you not.”

 

**First Meeting with Parents.**

“You sure you want to go ?”

“Yes.”

“It’s totally okay if you don’t. I wouldn’t.”

“For the 46th time, Tony, I’m okay with it. It was my idea in the first place.”

“Okay, sure.”

Stephen opened the portal. For once he wasn’t wearing his sorcerer outfit, just a dress shirt and a pair of classic jeans. Tony, beside of him, seemed a bit more stressed than he was, if he was stressed at all.

He really wasn’t.

His parents were good persons, they treated them right, raised them right. They encouraged him in his studies, they were proud of him. He hadn’t any particular conflict with them. It was okay.

He remembered Tony’s face when he suggested presenting him to his parents. He stirred, didn’t really know how to react. It was funny, seeing him being all awkward and stressed at the idea. He soon reassured him.

They stepped on the other side, walking on the fresh grass. Nobody was there apart from them. Stephen took an inspiration and read.

_Eugene & Beverly Strange_. The words were graciously graved in the white stone.

Tony was silent beside him, respectful, and visibly thoughtful. He took his hand in his, supporting. Stephen answered the expected question.

“Cerebrovascular accident for her. Cancer for him, six years later.”

“I’m sorry, Stephen.”

“I know you are, but there’s no need to be.” Silence again for a while.

“Was it-“

“What motivated me to become a neurosurgeon ? No, but it pushed me even more on that way.”

“I see…”

The genius leaned against him, showing as much support as he could without being too invasive. The ex-surgeon could’ve smiled at the attention, if not in those circumstances.

Damn, he really thought he was okay with it. But apparently, seeing his parents’ grave still made him emotional.

“They were great parents, I’m sure.” 

“How can you tell ?”

“I feel it. To have a son like you, they must’ve been awesome.”

This time, he really smiled.

“They were.”

They got back after a while. And Stephen didn’t bring it up in the following days. He didn’t ask to see Tony’s parents either, he knew how much it was complicated.

He just wished that someday, they will be able to.

 

**Bonus : Second Proposal.**

“Where’re we going again ?”

“Shush, can’t you stay quiet for a second ?”

Holding his hands in front of Tony’s eyes, he made them pass the portal carefully. He really needed to stay concentrated this time, or the whole surprise would be ruined.

Again, it was night, the chilly air, albeit not as cold as in Finland, made that easy to get for Tony. He was used to surprises by now, but this time it felt different.

When he felt the air under his shoes, he knew it was even more special than any other time. It made him freak out a bit too.

“What the h- Steph ? Where are we ?”

“Calm down, we’re not going to fall?”

“Fall ? Why would be falling ? Ste-“ The hands on his eyes released him at that moment, allowing him to see again. And what he saw… Oh god.

They were above a rather big town. Yes, above. Because that crazyass sorcerer freaking made a small platform for them to _stand there at least 1000 feet from the actual ground._

“WHAT THE F-“

“Hey, I said calm down, it’s okay.” He could hear the smile in his lover’s voice and he hated it. What the hell ? He didn’t even have his suit and the portal was closed behind them. What if he got tired and deactivate his magic by accident ?! He freaking didn’t want to die ! And why were they there in the first place ?!

Stephen guessed his thoughts and whispered against his ear.

“Wait a second, and you’ll see.”

Wait, huh, wait wha-

Suddenly, a big, reddish firework exploded in front of them, illuminating the dark sky, then another. It was rather spectacular, even more seen from a spot like this. And now he understood.

“Wow.”

“It’s not over.”

As yet another one shined in a golden yellow, the mount below them _burst on fire_. But not an actual forest fire, no, it was artistic, like lava, and so, _so damn beautiful._

He couldn’t take his eyes off the spectacle even if he wanted.

“Stephen…”

“Nara, Japan. The burning of Mount Wakakusa. Isn’t it beautiful ?”

“It’s… Wow. I don’t think I have a word for that.”

“I hope you have one for this…”

“What ?” As he turned, he noted that his boyfriend was kneeling, a big, kind of playful smile on his cocky face. “Oh, no. You can’t be serious.”

“In fact, I am.”

“ _You damn fucker_.”

“Not really what I expected, but oh well.” He took out a small velvety box from god-knows-where-and-he-honestly-didn’t-care, and opened it in front of him, revealing a simple yet elegant white gold ring. “Last time I tried to do this, we got interrupted by an invasion of crazy Hammer bots, so I guessed if we did it out of the country, maybe we wouldn’t be disturbed ? And then I remembered that there was this rather cool event at 6889 miles from New York would be a nice idea.”

“Oh _really_.”

“You don’t like it ?”

“And you even have the guts to ask.”

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

“You _ass_.”

Tony was actually on the verge of tears. It may have happened one time (the whole kneeling and small box thing), it got him everytime. Shit, he was a grown up billionaire genius man, and he still cried like a school girl who receives a love letter from her crush. Damn him.

“Tony Stark.”

“ _Oh God_.”

“I knew since the day I met you that you would be a pain in the ass.” He dodged a fist going straight to his face, smiling wide. “But I soon learned that I wanted you to be a pain in _my_ ass.”

“You sassy bitch.”

“I know it will probably not be easy everyday, even most of the times. You’re literally a problem magnet,” another punch, he took it in the shoulder, making him laugh, “But I don’t care, because know what, Tony Stark : I Love You. So if you love me, because you don’t say it that often-“

“And YOU talk ?”

“Will you Marry me ?”

“Fucking yes !” They threw themselves on each other, hugging tightly. Stephen didn’t even realize how much he was shaking. “You knew my answer, you could just fucking start organize the ceremony, instead of putting me through that damn emo rollercoaster. I hate you.”

“Actually, I did.”

“Wait what ?”

“Organizing it, I mean. I thought July would be alright, what do you think ? I still don’t have a specific day in mind.”

“You secretive _bastard_. Sure, why not. 20th ?”

“A particular reason for that date ?”

“Not really.”

“Huh. I’ll think about it.”

“Yeah, we’ll talk about it. We still have time, right ?”

“’Course.”

Behind them, the last firework was shot, it was red. The show was over but the festive atmosphere was still in the air. They broke the hug and looked 

“It is said that Nara’s Kakinoha-zushi are particularly tasty. Care to go try them ?”

“Oh God yes, I’m starving.”

“Thought so.”

“It’s your fault, bastard. You know being emotional always makes me hungry.”

“Why do you think I chose Japan ?”

“…You’re scary sometimes. You always plot everything.”

“Someday you’ll be grateful for it.”

“Eh. We’ll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaand that’s it ! Gahd, I was planning to write more ideas and yet I didn’t think it’ll be this long, hope it’s not penalizing for the contest µwµ   
> The amount of research I did for this is actually shameful, I have no culture.  
> (Though I learned about the Nara festival and it’s really beautiful, now I want to see it.)  
> Also, I’m really sorry for any typo/mistake/lingual awkwardness, English isn’t my native language, and I’m still learning. So if you note anything, please tell me so I could correct it and improve ! Hope y’all liked it, Ironstrange is so cute it’s actually kiLLING ME.


End file.
